


你的未来

by MintBeck (Papermint310)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papermint310/pseuds/MintBeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“如果你穿越到过去，跟八岁的我说：‘这是你的未来’，他一定不会相信的。”<br/>Ed Brubaker八岁的生日那天，他得到了一套《美国队长》的漫画书作为生日礼物，遇到了一个意料之外的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：本文纯属脑洞产物，灵感来源于Ed Brubaker《美国队长：冬日战士》再版后记的最后一句话：“如果你穿越到过去，跟八岁的我说：‘这是你的未来’，他一定不会相信的。”  
> 主线是亲后爹和小助手Bucky的友情向，感情部分是盾冬向。

1.  
1974年的11月17日，贝瑟尔达的深秋凉风阵阵。Brubaker一家在晚餐桌上为他们的小儿子Ed庆祝了八岁生日。临睡前，Brubaker夫人在他的房门外吻了吻儿子的额头。  
“生日快乐，Ed.”她悄声说，“去拆礼物吧，我知道你等了一天了。”  
当Ed拆开了床头最厚的包裹，看到里面的一摞书刊时，他兴奋的尖叫声穿透了整个房子。  
Brubaker家的每个人都笑了起来。  
*  
Ed把那一摞《美国队长》的漫画书小心翼翼地放在书桌的一侧。他花了一个多月的时间才将它们读完。他把头枕在手臂上，默默地看向窗外。冬日下午的阳光透过光秃秃的树杈，圣诞节留下的彩条还挂在上面，在地面投下斑驳的阴影。Ed撅起嘴巴，却慢慢地没法阻挡自己的眼眶里逐渐充溢的泪水。  
一阵凉风通过半掩的窗户吹了进来，书页轻柔地响动。Ed扭头把自己的脸埋在臂弯里，呜呜地哭了起来。虽然他是个坚强的男孩子，但是他看不出来如果美国队长都那么伤心，那么他为什么不能为了Bucky的死大哭一场。这个残酷的世界！队长和Bucky——他最喜欢的漫画英雄，最勇敢默契的正义伙伴，居然得到了这样的结局。这个世界真是糟透了——  
“嗨，小男孩，你在哭什么？”  
Ed哭得太专注了，差一点没有听清这句话。他有点疑惑地抬起头看向声音的来源。那一摞美国队长漫画书摆在最上面的一本被风吹得翻开了几页，一个半透明的小小人儿正坐在书页上看着他。  
Ed揉了揉眼睛，又揉了揉眼睛。小人儿似乎被他逗笑了，咧开嘴露出一口白牙。  
天啊，Ed惊讶地张大了嘴巴，这个小人儿，看上去简直就像……就像……  
“我是Bucky Barnes，”小人儿抬手在额际比了一下，敬了个俏皮的军礼，“你是什么巨人国的妖怪吗？还是天堂里的人都像你一样庞大？”  
Ed大张着嘴发了一会儿呆，然后猛地从椅子上跳起来，关上了窗子又拉好窗帘，才重新走回到漫画书上的小人面前。他小心翼翼地把脸凑了过去，小人忍不住似地向后仰了仰身子，和他对视着。  
“我，我叫Ed Brubaker，”Ed轻声说，像个大人一样伸出手，又想到漫画书上的小人根本没有办法和他握手，那小人大约站直了身子也不过和他的手指一样高。小人眨眨眼睛看着他，在Ed尴尬地缩回手之前伸出拳头碰了碰他的手指。轻轻的碰触带来一丝凉意，Ed无法辨别那是自己的幻觉，或只是一缕冬日的凉风拂过。  
“你真的是Bucky？我是说，我可以叫你Bucky吧？”小人点点头，Ed继续说:“你是美国队长的Bucky？他的助手Bucky？”  
小人不停地点着头，介于被他问得忍俊不禁和不耐烦之间。Ed结结巴巴地说：“可是，可是你是漫画里的人物呀……你已经死了不是吗？你，你是小精灵吗？”  
小小的Bucky皱起了眉头，有点恼怒地看向Ed：“我才不是什么小精灵。你说的又是什么漫画？我知道我死掉了，所以我才问你，这里是哪里？天堂吗？不，我才不信天堂里有你这么奇怪的天使。所以你最好快点告诉我……”  
房间的门忽然打开了，带来的一阵风掀起漫画的书页，翻过了小小的Bucky坐着的那一页。Ed的心跳到了嗓子眼。他大睁着眼睛看着眼前的漫画书，小人已经不见了。  
“Ed？我为隔壁Roy家做了些新鲜的苹果派，你要不要下来吃一点？”  
“我就来，妈妈。”  
Ed恍惚地回答了一声，他的眼睛反复扫视着书桌上的每一寸空间，可是小小的Bucky并不在任何一个地方。  
*  
晚饭后Ed回到了房间里。他谨慎地锁上了房门，点亮了灯。小小的Bucky不在。他想了想，走上前翻开了那本漫画。  
转眼间，半透明的小人又出现了。那头棕色的短发有几撮俏皮地翘着，蓝红相间的制服以及面具都和漫画书里的模样丝毫不差。他向Ed吐了吐舌头，盘腿坐在了书页上。  
“你的名字是Ed？”他说，Ed点点头，“能告诉我这里是哪里吗？唔，你看上去还很小，有十岁了吗？”  
“我八岁，”Ed慢慢地说，“这里是我的卧室。”  
Bucky睁着大眼睛注视着他，Ed只好接着说下去。  
“我，我不知道你为什么会在这里……我是说，你是漫画里的人物……”  
Bucky皱起了眉头，似乎被侮辱了。Ed指了指他身下的画刊。Bucky低下头，愣了两秒，然后惊呼出声：“Holy S***!”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
小小的Bucky有点没精打采的。Ed猜想得知自己是个漫画里的人物给这个二战小英雄造成了不小的心理打击，可是他根本不知道应该怎么安慰Bucky。他有一种古怪的直觉，并不想让别人知道小Bucky的存在。当隔壁的Roy太太送给他一颗夹心硬糖的时候，他咽了咽口水，没有吃掉，而是把那颗糖带回了房间，小心地剥开糖纸在漫画书上垫好，送给了Bucky。  
Bucky抱着那颗糖舔了舔，冲Ed露出了一个灿烂的笑脸，就像他经常在书里对Steve Rogers笑的一样。  
“Ed，我要向你道歉，”他认真地说，“我在你面前说了脏话，这不好。队长要是知道了，一定会批评我的。”  
“没关系，”Ed回给他一个大大的笑容，压低了声音，“实话告诉你，我假期的时候经常呆在海军军营里。那些大兵虽然尽量不当着我的面说，但其实我什么话都听过啦！”  
Bucky噗嗤笑出了声：“说得对，小鬼。队长平时也不管我说什么。可是你还太小了，如果让他知道我在你面前说了脏话，那可不得了。”  
Ed撅起了嘴，觉得自己还是被小看了，不想理会他。Bucky也安静下来，心不在焉地看着那颗糖。过了一小会儿，他抬起头问Ed：“唔，Ed，你知道他后来怎么样了吗？一切都好吗？”  
Ed眨了眨眼，才反应过来Bucky在问谁。他张开了嘴巴，脑海里回忆起自己读到的那些情节，忽然觉得喉咙里有个肿块，怎么都发不出声音来。  
Bucky似乎读出了他的表情，脸上淡淡的失落变成了惊慌和愤怒：“他怎么了？发生了什么？Ed？求求你告诉我……”  
Ed有点失措。他不确定自己该不该说。他不想说。他知道Bucky死于那架爆炸的飞机，而未能救下他的队长随即也被冰封在了海洋之中。即使队长重返世间，也从未摆脱那一幕的梦魇。  
年仅八岁的Ed还不能真正理解，为何活着的人的活着，有时比死去的人的死去更痛苦。他回想着自己读到那些故事时候愤怒悲伤的心情。他有点害怕，不敢告诉Bucky，可是他知道自己最终还是会把那场死别之后的故事都讲给这个小小的幽灵，只要Bucky不要用那双可怜巴巴的大眼睛看着自己了。  
八岁的Ed第一次模糊地知道了失眠是什么滋味。当他终于在凌晨四点伏在桌面上睡着之前，他最后记得的画面是小小的Bucky坐在书页上，两眼空洞地注视着前方。那从来灵动的脸孔上没有一丝表情，此刻他比一个漫画书上寥寥几笔绘出的黑白人物更冰冷遥远。  
*  
“新年快乐。”  
小小的Bucky笑着说。Ed眨眨眼，忽然觉得有点委屈，眼眶渐渐地红了起来。Bucky吓了一跳，不知道自己怎么伤害到这个男孩了。  
“我以为你都不想理我了！”Ed抽噎着说，“你！你昨天都不跟我说话！看都不愿意看我一眼！哼！”  
Bucky站起来，伸长了手臂，Ed一脸不高兴地凑过去，让Bucky在自己脸上拍了拍。他这时候才觉得有点不好意思，又坐直了身子，胡乱在脸上抹了两把。  
“对不起，Ed，”Bucky真诚地说，“我……我只是不知道怎么……对不起，我不该不理你。”  
Ed喃喃地张开了嘴，觉得Bucky比自己更需要被安慰，却又不知道说什么好。  
Bucky歪了歪头，眼神又飘远了。“我一直在想，我不后悔当时的决定。如果再来一次，我也不会做出不一样的选择。”  
“我知道你不会后悔的，”Ed说，“你，你是一个英雄。不论是为了队长，还是为了正义，你都不会退缩的。”  
Bucky向他露出了一个真心的笑容。  
“是的，Ed，你真懂我！”他快活地说，跳起来模仿舞台演员谢幕般深深地弯腰鞠躬。Ed被他感染得也笑出了声，不由自主地说：“我觉得你，你和美国队长都是最棒、最勇敢的英雄！”  
“而且你们不一样，你没有超能力，你没有血清……”Ed认真地望着他说，“但是你从来没有畏惧过……”  
这些都是他藏在心里的话，从未向他人说出口。男孩脸上泛起淡淡的红晕：“我也在军营里生活过……看到你和美国队长的故事，好想成为和你一样的人……”  
Bucky向他招招手，男孩懵懵懂懂地凑了过去。站在漫画书上的小小青年抱住他的头，在他的额角亲了一下。  
“谢谢你，Ed. 你会成为一个勇敢的人的，一定会。”


End file.
